Solve the following expression and give your answer as a decimal. $ 25\% \times -\dfrac{1}{2} = {?} $
First get all of the numbers in decimal form. $ 25\% = \dfrac{25}{100} = 0.25 $ $ -\dfrac{1}{2} = -0.5$ Now we have: $ 0.25 \times -0.5 = {?} $ $ 0.25 \times -0.5 = -0.125 $